


Angel's crisis

by ofreverentia



Category: Baseball RPF, Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Awkward Boners, Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, idk what is happening here so don't ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Yuzuru woke up feeling rather good, it was a nice sleep, it made his sore muscles from training relax and rest. He actually felt excited for his upcoming training that day.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu & Shohei Ohtani, Yuzuru Hanyu/Shohei Ohtani
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Angel's crisis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishuku/gifts).



> A/N: I will go now and dig my own grave. Bye y'all!

Yuzuru woke up feeling rather good, it was a nice sleep, it made his sore muscles from training relax and rest. He actually felt excited for his upcoming training that day. He was allowed to make a few attempts at his beloved Axel. It took him a week of convincing but Brian finally agreed. Once a week he can do a couple of attempts, not more than four and today was the day. With a grin on his face he took his phone to sneakily go on Twitter, checking for some updates. 

For the next half an hour he looked through some of the posts of fan accounts he had been posting, letting out a few amused giggles about a few of the topics that have been occupying the minds of his fans. If only they would know the truth sometimes, they would go ‘hah, I knew it’ and well, some really were hitting close to the truth with their hypotheses. 

Yuzuru was about to exit the app, to get ready for a quick morning shower, pack his last items and go have lunch with his mom, but then he did a last refresh and the image he had seen made him choke on his own spit.

“What the actual fuck?” He cursed out loud, staring at the image, then zoomed in, zoomed out, look up at the wall wondering if he was seeing right, then down at his phone again. The image was still there, then a short video was posted too and he literally tossed the device away from himself. Yuzuru grabbed his pillow and pressed it against his face to muffle a groan or a scream, he wasn’t sure what kind of noise he made. Yuzuru shifted and then he felt it, the problem and his doom. He really had no time for this, not when he was meant to leave the house in an hour maximum. Yuzuru groaned again now out of frustration, willing him mind to ignore whatever was happening between his legs. 

“Stupid idiot...baka. I hate him… how could he? I am so going to murder him.” He grumbled, reaching for his phone and then wincing as the material of his pajama pants was rubbing at him in a deliciously torturous way. With a few quick taps on the screen he hit video call and it only took a couple of rings, then the screen flickered to life, revealing a stupidly handsome and charming smile.

“Hey babe… good morning. You woke up, did you sleep well?”

“Don’t babe me right now. How dare you wear that short sleeved black tank top in front of cameras? Do you have no shame? Well scratch that, do you have no heart to be mindful of your boyfriend's heart?” Shohei blinked for a second then promptly burst out laughing. Yuzuru cursed him again because he loved the sound of his laughter. Letting out a huff, a pout formed on his lip. 

“So I am guessing the interview and several screenshots made it to your timeline?” Yuzuru whined at that and Shohei smiled at him lovingly, then something shifted in his expression and Yuzuru shivered. “Given your outburst, I am guessing you liked it very very much?” Yuzuru bit his lower lip and Shohei smirked at him. “How much time to do you have?” Yuzuru quickly glanced at the time and did a calculation how much time he would need to shower, eat and get ready then get to the rink on time. 

“Around 15 minutes.” He said and Shohei nodded. 

“Is your door locked?” The other asked and Yuzuru nodded again. “In that case… why don’t we get a bit more comfortable.” The tone he used made Yuzuru shiver again and he let out a soft whine. He can definitely make this twenty minutes if necessary. Who needs lunch anyway?


End file.
